limb_lengtheningfandomcom-20200216-history
Limb Lengthening Wiki
xray pic.jpg|The Limb Lengthening Wiki|link=About The Limb Lengthening Wiki|linktext=A worldwide database containing everything you need to know about limb lengthening front2.jpg|Reputable Surgeons|link=Complete List of Limb Lengthening Surgeons|linktext=Find the most reputable and experienced orthopaedic surgeons in the world front pin.jpg|Complications|link=Complete List of Potential Risks and Complications|linktext=Learn about Equinos Contractures, Non-union, Preconsolidation, Infections and More front a1.jpg|Devices and Procedures|link=Limb Lengthening Devices and Procedures|linktext=Learn about Precice, Classic Ilizilarov, G-Nail, LATN, LON, Betz Bone, and more Limb Lengthening Topics list.jpg|Complete List of ALL Topics|link=Complete List of ALL Topics patient exp.jpg|Patient Experiences|link=Patient Experiences devices.jpg|Limb Lengthening Devices and Procedures|link=Limb Lengthening Devices and Procedures money.jpg|Total Costs and Budgets|link=Total Costs and Budgets recovery.jpg|The Recovery Process|link=The Recovery Process cellular.jpg|The Physiological and Cellular Process|link=The Physiological and Cellular Process training.jpg|Training and Physical Therapy|link=Training and Physical Therapy proportions.jpg|Body Proportions|link=Body Proportions guide.jpg|A Basic Guide for Beginners and Newcomers|link=A Basic Guide for Beginners and Newcomers Read this.jpg|About The Limb Lengthening Wiki|link=http://limb-lengthening.wikia.com/wiki/About_the_Limb_Lengthening_Wiki Reputable Surgeons Guichet pic.jpg|Dr. Jean-Marc Guichet|link=Dr. Jean-Marc Guichet Betz pic.jpg|Dr. Augustin Betz|link=Dr. Augustin Betz Paley pic.jpg|Dr. Dror Paley|link=Dr. Dror Paley Rozbruch pic.jpg|Dr. Robert Rozbruch|link=Dr. Robert Rozbruch Donghoon pic.jpg|Dr. Donghoon Lee|link=Dr. Donghoon Lee Mahboubian pic.jpg|Dr. Shahab Mahboubian|link=Dr. Shahab Mahboubian Barinov pic.jpg|Dr. Alexander Barinov|link=Dr. Alexander Barinov Salameh pic.jpg|Dr. Ghassan Salameh|link=Dr. Ghassan Salameh mystery.jpg|Other Surgeons (Warning: Quality and Safety will vary between surgeons)|link=Complete List of Limb Lengthening Surgeons Potential Risks and Complications Other_complications.jpg|Complete List of Potential Risks and Complications|link=Complete List of Potential Risks and Complications Infection.jpg|Infection|link=Infection equinis_contracture.jpg‎|Equinis Contracture (Ballerina Foot)|link=Equinis Contracture (Ballerina Foot) preconsolidation.jpg|Pre-Consolidation|link=Preconsolidation compartment.jpg|Compartment Syndrome|link=Compartment Syndrome lordosis.jpg|Lordosis (Duck Butt)|link=Lordosis (Duck Butt) pain.jpg|Pain and Discomfort|link=Pain and Discomfort nonunion.jpg|Nonunion|link=Nonunion long_term.jpg|Long-term Implications and Concerns|link=Long-term Implications and Concerns Read this! Disclaimer! ' The Limb Lengthening Wiki is a place where ANYONE can contribute, therefore it is possible that a member could post information that may not be accurate. We recommend that everyone do their own research with regards to any information written here. This website is NOT intended for the purpose of providing medical advice and all content is for general informational purposes only. The information presented on this web site is not intended to take the place of your personal physician’s advice and is not intended to diagnose, treat, cure or prevent any disease. Discuss this information with your own physician or healthcare provider to determine what is right for you. We can not and do not give you medical advice. The information should not be considered complete and should not be used in place of a visit, call, consultation or advice of your physician or other health care provider. We do not recommend the self-management of health problems. The Limb Lengthening Wiki is not intended to endorse or recommend any particular type of medical treatment or product.' Community Guidelines #'Do NOT post pictures of patients (or mockups) without their explicit permission.' #'Protect the anonymity of community members. Blur all faces or recognizable features with any picture posted (Read Rule #1), and do NOT disclose any personal information about anyone in the LL community ever' #'Ensure that the information you write is factual and accurate.' #'Cite your sources.' #'Do not instigate drama or arguments and respect all members. ' #'Remain on topic and post information in the correct sections' #'Read the disclaimer at the bottom of the site!' Support the Limb Lengthening CommunityThe Makemetaller (MMT) Community ''' has been an indispensable resource in helping countless people get the information needed for a successful limb lengthening outcome. The structure of the Limb Lengthening Wiki is based on Makemetaller's (MMT) patient-led format. In addition, much of the information written on the Limb Lengthening Wiki comes from the discussions, personal accounts, and diaries of members of the The Makemetaller (MMT) Community.'' '' '''Please consider donating to Makemetaller.org in order to help support the LL community and ensure high quality limb lengthening information remains accessible to everyone. Donate Here!! (click this link, then click the donate button on the top right corner) Contribute your knowledge!! We need help to grow, and you are the one that can make that happen. Please contribute your knowledge, questions, comments, research and or anything regarding limb lengthening information.The goal is to make The Limb Lengthening Wiki as resourceful and accurate as possible in order to give prospective patients the best information. (NOTE: Read the disclaimer at the bottom of the page!!) If you want to add info just edit a page directly or Click here to add something to the Suggestion Box ''' '''If you want to learn more about how to add and edit information on The Limb Lengthening Wiki check out the link below http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contributing __INDEX__ Category:Browse